Commonly, a firefighter, rescue worker, or chemical worker wears a pair of boots having leg-encasing portions, a pair of socks, an outer, protective shell, which is made from a material providing resistance to abrasion and to puncturing, and an inner, protective, lining system, which is worn under the outer shell. Commonly, the outer shell and the lining system are integrated, as by being sewn together. The lining system has two leg portions, which are included in a pair of pants, a pair of overalls, or a suit of coveralls. Commonly, each leg portion has an outer layer made from a material providing a moisture barrier and an inner layer made from a material providing thermal protection. An outdoor worker or a person engaged in an outdoor activity, such as farming, hunting, fishing, or riding on a snowmobile, may wear similar garments over similar boots.
This invention has resulted from efforts to improve a protective garment, as mentioned above, whereby the improved garment is wearable with boots.